Season 14
Season 14 is the fourteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite ''(formerly titled ''Villains Unite!). It was confirmed on August 22, 2017. It premiered in fall 2028 with "Once Upon a Time Again". Plot points * Some previous characters from the original thirteen season run of Villains Unite will return in the fourteenth season, but it is expected that new original characters will be appearing in a future version of the settings in Villains Unite!. * According to new Season 14 showrunner David Harner, Season 14 will "tell a brand-new story" while "still being true to the same foundations and DNA that kept Villains Unite strong in its thirteen season run". * A story that will be featured in this season will be The Incredibles - explained by David Harner as a family which was able to thrive with their special abilities in a futuristic Enchanted Forest. * The Little Mermaid will be the main story this season, following in the footsteps of Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. * More about Cruella, Cinderella, and Leia. * The characters will be cursed in the second half of the season in a new location which new identities. ** The cursed characters will début in episode 12. * A gay couple. ** Unlike with Snow White and Aurora's relationship and Ariel and Lacey Potts', the couple will not be a background couple and will be rather prominent. They will both be males. * While Belle Frances and Adam will not be major characters this season, their second son Theodore will become an important character as the season continues. * Deniz Akdeniz and Karen David will be recurring at least in the second half of this season, and both Aladdin and Jasmine will receive Hyperia characters. * Belle, Zelena, Adam, and Ben will receive Hyperia counterparts. New Characters * Eric/'David Fisher' * Ariel/'Pearl Rivers' * Walt/'Joseph Mills' * Lily/'Flora Potts' * Hades/'Mortimer Teal' * Tiana/'Sabrina Greene' * Leia/'Carrie Stars' * Grimsby/'Robert Innsbruck' * Ursula/'Susana Bakesley' * Cruella De Vil/'Liz Ville' * Cinderella/'Cindy Ella' * Charlotte * Eudora * Dr. Facilier * Naveen * Belle French/'Belle Potts ' * Méchant/'Marie Verte ' * Theodore Frances/'James French' * Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford'Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, and Drizella join cast of Season 14 - what about Prince Charming and Anastasia? * 'Anastasia/'Iva Clifford'Anastasia will appear in 14x08 "Sweet Nightingale" * Drizella/Ivy Clifford * Mr. Incredible'The Incredibles are coming to ABC's Heroes Unite, the rebooted VU * 'Sinbad Agra'Aladdin and Jasmine will be cursed in ABC's 'HU' * 'Leila Agra * Maleficent/'Eileen Rose' * Evil Queen/'Regina de Mal' * Mrs. Incredible * Violet * Dash * Maleficent'A new Maleficent and a new Evil Queen are coming to 'HU' - but what about Aurora, Phillip, and Snow White? * 'Evil Queen Cast Guest Starring * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin/'Sinbad Agra' * Karen David as Jasmine/'Leila Agra' * Oded Fehr as Jafar * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/'Unknown' * Emma Dejenko as Mama Odie * Dana Jones as Zelena/'Unknown' * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * John Euing as King Adam/'Unknown' * Alfred Jones as Ben French/'Unknown' * Vicki Gordons as Dark Fairy/'Unknown'Lilith Noir books return for 'HU' S14 New Cast Starring * John Sandler as Eric/'David Fisher' * Catherine Steed as Ariel/'Pearl Rivers' * David Portman as Walt/'Joseph Mills' * Emilie de Ravin as Lily/'Flora Potts' * James Marker as Hades/'Mortimer Teal' Guest Starring * Mekia Cox as Tiana/'Sabrina Greene' * Elizabeth Rocker as Leia/'Carrie Stars ' * Henry Baker as Grimsby/'Robert Innsbruck' * Anika Noni Rose as Ursula/'Susana Bakesley' * Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil/'Liz Ville' * Ashley Pink as Cinderella/'Cindy Ella' * Mercy Brilliance as Charlotte * Robin Stewart as Eudora * Augusto Clarence as Dr. Facilier * Michael Fox as Naveen * Madeline de Cardeaux as [[Belle French|Belle''' French]]/Belle Potts' * Bernice Alles as Méchant/'Marie Verte' * Liam Smith as Theodore Frances/'James French' * Gabrielle Anwar as 'Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford' * Jessie Jackson as 'Anastasia/'''Iva Clifford * Ciara Roberts as Drizella/Ivy Clifford * Jeremy Banks as Mr. Incredible'The Incredibles are coming to ABC's Heroes Unite, the rebooted VU * Susan Tyler as 'Maleficent/'Eileen Rose' * Macy Kane as Evil Queen/'Regina de Mal' * TBA as Mrs. Incredible * TBA as Violet * TBA as Dash * TBA as Maleficent * TBA as Evil Queen Recast Characters * CGI as Chernabog Lineup Changes * Arthur Kirkland (Matthew Noir), Lucinda Ramirez (Clara Noir), Aria Ford (Aurora), and Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) are no longer billed as "starring". Musical Albums * Heroes Unite Season 14: The Disney Album Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite